dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 98
Episode 98 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. The episode featured the first appearance of TheRPGMinx. Prev: Episode 97 Next: Episode 99 Highlights * The guest debut of TheRPGMinx * The peasants mock useless products with redneck impressions (1:40:13) * The peasants mock the Magic Apron (2:00:07) Videos Played # A Question About Paul's Ego (can't find) # Telling CSGO players about Jesus (KaceyTron) # Burger King Customer Service ftl (ManGagaMan) # The Presbyterian Church Votes to Recognize Same-Sex Marriage !!! WHAT ??? (The Vigilant Christian) # GTime Johnny's message to Catholic Time Terrorists # The Amazing Atheist is officially an Idiot (can't find) # "I've been transformed into a God" # Some Right Wing Bullshit about gender roles and sexuality (can't find) Stupid Ad Segment # Jamster Commercial # Christian Wrestling Federation # Flipeez Commercial Flipeez As Seen On TV Kids Fun Action Hat With Flaps # EZ Pour # Pineapple Twist Infomercial # Official Zoom Marinator Commercial # Magic Apron Commercial Magic Apron As Seen On TV No Strings Apron # PetCakes 60 sec Infomercial # The Beater Meter Stupid Ad Segment Continued * Joe The Plumber's Second Velocity Store DTV Ad * Brazil Butt Lift: Take the pencil test * Katana Sword Infomercial Goes Wrong * QRay - Q The Positive * TV infomercial for some black cylinder fails (not found) End of Stupid Ad Segment * Tyrone Davies puking on live tv [Live Puke] * Nattliv - Swedish hostess throws up on live TV! Part 1 The peasants began this episode by introducing a guest named Minx to the audience and then they started up with a Troll or Not a Troll video hating on the man of a thousand jowls, Paul's Ego. The peasants concluded he was a troll because it's nearly impossible to dislike Paul. They played the first KaceyTron video on this show where she gets butthurt that some atheist in her audience joked about the number 666 and she later accuses Obama of potentially being the anti-Christ. The next video was by that retard ManGagaMan who thinks there's a difference between hot wings and buffalo wings and he annoys the shit out of the staff of Burger King. TJ suspected he is trying to become a real life WWE villain. They then watched a video by the Vigilant Christian talking about the Presbyterian Church. Next, they were about to watch a video explaining why The Amazing Atheist is officially an Idiot but then some technical errors occurred so instead, GTime Johnny makes a message to those Catholic Time Terrorists. They then resumed the video about why the Amazing Atheist is an idiot. Part 2 The peasants watched a video where a delusional guy claims that he is a God. They then watched a video from Right Wing Watch about gender and sexuality. Then, they moved into the Stupid Ad Segment and watched a bunch of stupid ads. Part 3 The Drunken Peasants briefly paused the Stupid Ad Segment to play a funny "Hey Scotty" video. Once that video was played, they continued to watch the Stupid Ads. After the Stupid Ad Segment, they played two videos where TV show hosts and guests threw up. Quotes * "How dare you judge GTime Johnny's appearance!? He's a beautiful man" -TJ * "I rub the fry grease all over my man tits" -TJ sharing stories about what he does at McDonald's Trivia * TJ says he is a high-end prostitute * Every cell of your body is owned by TJ's eyes Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring TheRPGMinx Category:Episodes featuring Guests